The Drabble List
by LetitiaRichards
Summary: This drabble, and others yet to come, are from a set of drabble challenges exactly 100 words long that are listed on the Jackfic website and from which I have created a short continuous story. Jack/Sam - as always.
1. Chapter 1

**The Drabble List**

By LetitiaRichards

This is the second part of a set of drabble challenges on the Jackfic list out of which I have created a short story. Sort of! Hope you enjoy them.

Category: Drama; Humour, Romance.

Season: Any with Sam as Major Carter.

Rating: Older kids upwards for language, innuendos and content.

Summary: That simple slip-of-the-tongue (see Silence) started a huge ball rolling.

**Sequel **to: My earlier Drabble for the word, Silence.

**CESSPOOL**

"What was that all about?"

"Daniel!" Jack warned.

"But...."

"Ack! Do not go there!"

"I'm not sure I want to, given the reaction it caused."

Jack stopped, turning to eyeball his friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it, Jack! You and Sam...."

"Daniel!" Jack glared angrily at him until the archaeologist dropped his gaze. "The trouble is... you and everyone else in there obviously share the same cesspool when it comes to rumours. Carter and me are so not doing... "it"! Or anything!"

Daniel's puppy-dog eyes begged forgiveness.

"Unfortunately for us!" Jack muttered softly before marching off grumpily.

The End

Another Drabble in this story to come along soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Toothache

**The Drabble List**

By LetitiaRichards

A set of drabble challenges on the Jackfic list from which I have created a short story.

Category: Drama; Humour, Romance.

Season: Any with Sam as Major Carter.

Rating: Older kids upwards for language, innuendos and content.

Summary: A simple slip-of-the-tongue started a huge ball rolling.

Sequel to: My earlier Drabble for the word, Cesspool

**TOOTHACHE **

Concentrating was hard. No... impossible.

The seed of need had been eating away at him like a nagging toothache, leaving little room for anything else in his mind.

The idea was great. Fantastic even, but also improbable... unattainable.

He was too long in the tooth. He was too set in his ways to allow change.

Her words. Daniel's hope? Speculation. Could it be realisation?

He needed to think, but it made his teeth ache.

He should talk. To Carter. Sam.

Should he talk? Keep it in that room?

Whatever....

The toothache wouldn't go away if he didn't extract the roots.

The End.


	3. Pockets

Here's another little drabble to keep you happy until I can finish the rest. Thanks to all who reviewed, as always. Hugz!

**The Drabble List**

By LetitiaRichards

A set of drabble challenges on the Jackfic list from which I have created a short story.

Category: Drama; Humour, Romance.

Season: Any with Sam as Major Carter.

Rating: Older kids upwards for language, innuendos and content.

Summary: A simple slip-of-the-tongue started a huge ball rolling.

Sequel to: My earlier Drabble for the word, Toothache

**POCKETS**

"_Act casual!" _he told himself. He felt anything but.

He was a full bird colonel. He wasn't supposed to feel... nervous.

Tapping on the door he stood back, hands were carefully tucked into his pockets to hide his inner agitation.

"Sir?"

"Carter!" _Doh! Of course it is!_

She looked over his shoulders.

"Daniel? Teal'c?"

"Ah... no! Just me. A co-worker. Friend."

"Okay. Beer, Sir?"

"Sure. Thanks."

She took two from the fridge holding one out to him.

Blankly he stared at her, lost.

"Sir. You'll have to take your hands out of your pockets if you want to drink this!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Kumfumbled

**The Drabble List**

By LetitiaRichards

A set of drabble challenges on the Jackfic website list from which I have created a short story.

Category: Drama; Humour, Romance.

Season: Any with Sam as Major Carter.

Pairing: Jack/Sam.

Rating: Older kids upwards for language, innuendos and content.

Summary: A simple slip-of-the-tongue started a huge ball rolling.

(kumfumbled: adj - 1. confused or lost, typically when thinking or trying to figure something out.)

**KUMFUMBLED**

Jack sat down on the sofa and began picking nervously at the beer's label, trying to formulate a coherent sentence.

"Are you okay?"

Startled, he looked up. She hadn't added the "Sir". _So... no formality? That's good. I think? _

"Yes... No... I...." _Crap!  
_  
Her concerned countenance filled his thoughts.

"Something wrong?"

He forced himself to answer.

"No! Nothing's wrong... but, it's not right either." Adding with a wince, "Does that make any sense?"

_Oh for cryin' out loud!_ He'd faced anything and everything imaginable... but talking emotions? That was like a foreign language – it kumfumbled him every time. _Double crap!_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Headache

_Here's the next part in this series of drabbles exactly 100 words long to form a short story._

**The Drabble List**

By LetitiaRichards

A set of drabble challenges on the Jackfic website list from which I have created a short story.

Category: Drama; Humour, Romance.

Season: Any with Sam as Major Carter.

Pairing: Jack/Sam.

Rating: Older kids upwards for language, innuendos and content.

Summary: A simple slip-of-the-tongue started a huge ball rolling.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting paid. No infringements intended.

**HEADACHE**

They'd talked.

The heels of his palms rubbed against his brow, trying to force the tension headache away.

"Here. These might help."

Handing him a glass of water and two tablets, she continued, "Look, I know you find talking about 'feelings' difficult... but, it's not like we've discussed anything yet!"

"We haven't?"

"No!" she sighed. "All you've said so far is that... 'we needed to talk about... things,' Jack."

"Oh! That's it?" he asked with a wince.

Her wry smile merely added to his pain. Headache or not, he really had to convey his desire in opening up that room.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Obsession

_Sorry for keeping you all hanging on this set of Drabbles - Life has been all go for a while, and I have to confess that I'd forgotten all about this story. Oops! Sorry. However, I finally got around to finishing it, so there should be a new drabble each day until the end of the series. Thanks for all your reviews and for your patience, as always._

**The Drabble List**

By LetitiaRichards

A set of drabble challenges on the Jackfic list from which I have created a short story.

Category: Drama; Humour, Romance.

Season: Any with Sam as Major Carter.

Rating: Older kids upwards for language, innuendos and content.

Summary: A simple slip-of-the-tongue started a huge ball rolling.

**7 - OBSESSION **

This... "thing" he felt inside. Obsession. He was quite literally obsessed with her.

It filled his dreams, making him toss about on his pillows.

He'd been tempted to take things further. He was completely obsessed and it was driving him crazy.

He wanted to tell her. To say it out loud.

He stood. Paced. He couldn't put it off any longer. He'd ignored it's urgency. His restless feet stilled as he turned toward her nervously.

"There's something... personal I need to ask, Sam."

"I'm listening, Jack."

Deep breath. Panic.

"That... um perfume you're wearing... is it 'Obsession'?"

_Doh! Idiot! Crap!_

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Life

_Here's the next part of the List for you to enjoy. Sorry to keep you hanging - RL is a tad hectic right now, but I haven't forgotten this. Thanks for the reviews._

**The Drabble List**

By LetitiaRichards

A set of drabble challenges on the Jackfic list from which I have created a short story.

Category: Drama; Humour, Romance.

Season: Any with Sam as Major Carter.

Rating: Older kids upwards for language, innuendos and content.

Summary: A simple slip-of-the-tongue started a huge ball rolling.

**7 - LIFE **

Judging by his pained expression, he needed her to understand.

"You want to unlock that room? You want to bring 'it' back out into the open? Are you serious?" Sam whispered.

"It's been a while since we... locked it away."

"I haven't lost the key."

"So... nothing's changed?"

"Not for me it hasn't, Jack."

"Honestly?"

He stepped closer, until they almost touched.

Blue eyes locked onto brown, searching for the true depth of his feelings.

"What I said is as true today as it was back then. I'd give up my life for you, Sam."

"Jack, you are my life."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Homecoming

_Hi all, Hope you all had a wonderful Easter break. Hope you like this next part as much as you did the last part. Thanks as always for your reviews. I do appreciate them all._

**The Drabble List**

By LetitiaRichards

A set of drabble challenges on the Jackfic list from which I have created a short story.

Category: Drama; Humour, Romance.

Season: Any with Sam as Major Carter.

Rating: Older kids upwards for language, innuendos and content.

Summary: A simple slip-of-the-tongue started a huge ball rolling.

**8 - HOMECOMING **

Sam closed the gap and slipped her arms around him. Nestled against his chest, she felt his arms pull her closer.

It felt comfortable.

It felt right.

She lifted her head and smiled up at him, happy to finally acknowledge her true feelings.

His dark eyes appeared to be softened in love. Maybe it was relief. She couldn't tell. It didn't matter.

Their lips touched in a soft, gentle kiss. Sam was in heaven.

It was a tremendous sensation. She felt free.

Her heart soared, filled with love.

She felt safe. Like home.

And this was the best homecoming ever.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Birthday

_Here's the next little drabble on the list. Hope you enjoy it. Many thanks go to my loyal reviewers - you know who you are - for keeping my spirits up! RL is a little tough right now, but I hope to get the rest of this posted soon. Thanks again to all who read these short drabbles. I know it's not a propper story in the real sense of the word, but it was an exercise in itself. Stay tuned for a longer and actual real story just as soon as I can finish it. _

**The Drabble List**

By LetitiaRichards

A set of drabble challenges on the Jackfic list from which I have created a short story.

Category: Drama; Humour, Romance.

Season: Any with Sam as Major Carter.

Rating: Older kids upwards for language, innuendos and content.

Summary: A simple slip-of-the-tongue started a huge ball rolling.

**9 - BIRTHDAY **

For the first time in a long while, Jack felt relaxed.

This was far more than he'd expected, but no more than he had wished for.

They kissed again, deepening the contact until he was floating.

Sam loved him.

And he was sure it was his birthday.

The first day of his new life. A life that they would share.

A celebration of love. A love he'd never envisaged when he'd first been assigned to the SGC.

Maybe not his birthday in the real sense of the word, but certainly in the birth of all things wonderful yet to come.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Bridge

_Well, here's another one of these little drabbles to add to the list. I'd like to thank everyone who's read it and more so to those who sent in reviews. I appreciate all comments, no matter how small. Thanks!_

_Hope you enjoy this part - and make the most of it, because there is only one more part to come afterwards._

**The Drabble List**

By LetitiaRichards

A set of drabble challenges on the Jackfic list from which I have created a short story.

Category: Drama; Humour, Romance.

Season: Any with Sam as Major Carter.

Rating: Older kids upwards for language, innuendos and content.

Summary: A simple slip-of-the-tongue started a huge ball rolling.

**10 - BRIDGE**

With the full force of their emotions, they couldn't bear to part. They'd embraced and wanted nothing more than to remain there.

However, the reality of their situation made them separate.

Jack sat down heavily, his heart beating rapidly.

He pulled Sam towards him and she knelt between his knees while he caressed her flushed cheeks.

"What are we to do, Jack? We can't...."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now we have to wait."

With tears in her eyes, Sam reluctantly nodded.

Although Jack knew, in his heart, that they had already crossed the bridge.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Maverick

**The Drabble List**

By LetitiaRichards

A set of drabble challenges on the Jackfic list from which I have created a short story.

Category: Drama; Humour, Romance.

Season: Any with Sam as Major Carter.

Rating: Older kids upwards for language, innuendos and content.

Summary: A simple slip-of-the-tongue started a huge ball rolling.

**11 - MAVERICK**

Jack squirmed under the General's piercing gaze.

To say that Hammond was perplexed with the news was an understatement.

"Jack, this has put me in an awkward position!"

"Yes, Sir. I realise that and I'm truly sorry. It just happened."

"So you said. You always were a maverick. So what am I supposed to do now?"

Jack sighed heavily. "Um... retirement? Reassignment?"

"Let me think about it. I've one more thing to say before I dismiss you."

"Sir?" Jack stood up as Hammond approached him.

The General grabbed Jack's hand and shook it, grinning. "It's about damn time, too, son!"

The End.

_Well my friends - and to quote a certain rabbit - "That's all folks!" That was the final part of the story, so I hope you liked it. And it was also my final story._

_I'd like to thank everyone who has read this and all my other stories over the past nine years, I have enjoyed reading your comments, and have valued your friendship too. Right now though, I'm taking a break from writing. I may get back to this in a while, who knows? Real life is demanding my full attention and it's difficult to find enough time to work on creating new stories. I still have lots of scenarios to work through - I may get them written out, but then again, I may not. It all depends on how much life dictates which way I have to go... and if this site is still here by then! Forks in the road and all that stuff! It's been a wonderful experience and a great pleasure to know each and every one of you._

_Thanks again for all your kindness and support. I'm gonna miss you all. Love and hugz, Lin...aka LetitiaRichards & Lingren._


End file.
